Little Temptation- by Maah de Freitas
by seeusouperva
Summary: Não sei como funciona a amizade entre as mulheres, mas entre os homens existe uma regra básica que todos devem seguir: “Amigos antes das mulheres”, isso significa que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma você deve se envolver romanticamente com a mãe, irmã, namorada, ex namorada e principalmente a filha do seu melhor amigo. Mas com o dia dos namorados tão próximo, como eu posso


**One-shot- Semana do dia dos Namorados**

**One-shot: Little Temptation**

**By: Maah de Freitas**

**OBS: 100% Beward**

**OBS: POV Edward**

**OBS: historia para maiores de 18 anos**

**Sinopse:_ Não sei como funciona a amizade entre as mulheres, mas entre os homens existe uma regra básica que todos devem seguir: "Amigos antes das mulheres", isso significa que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma você deve se envolver romanticamente com a mãe, irmã, namorada, ex namorada e principalmente a filha do seu melhor amigo. Mas com o dia dos namorados tão próximo, como eu posso resistir a essa Pequena Tentação?_**

**Capítulo Único**

**POV Edward**

Fui o melhor amigo de Emmett Swan por todos os 32 anos da minha vida. A mãe dele, Renée, me amamentou depois que a minha mãe morreu durante o parto, mesmo tendo um filho com pouco mais de 1 ano, ela fez questão de cuidar de mim. Seus pais trabalham para a minha família há 35 anos, então Emmett e eu somos praticamente irmãos, Charlie e Renée cuidaram de mim como um filho e o meu pai, Carlisle, fez o mesmo por Emmett. Ganhavamos os mesmos presentes, fizemos as mesmas viagens, frequentamos as mesmas escolas e faculdades.

Éramos uma dupla inseparável, então quando eu tinha 14 anos e Emmett 16, Rosalie Hale chegou na nossa escola. A garota mais bonita que eu já vi, eu os apresentei e foi amor à primeira vista, tanto que começaram a namorar naquele mesmo dia e nossa dupla, virou um trio.

Nossos pais enlouqueceram quando Rosie ficou grávida aos 14 anos, na verdade eu fui o primeiro a descobrir e a ajudei a contar pro Emmett. Fomos nós 3 contra o mundo e quando aquela garotinha nasceu, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Então quando Emmett me liga às 6h da manhã de um quinta feira,sendo que ele embarca para uma segunda lua de mel no dia seguinte, sei que ele quer me pedir alguma coisa.

-Preciso de um favor, irmão.

-Bom dia pra você também Emmett, eu estou muito bem e você?

-Corta o papo furado Edward, você vai me fazer um favor ou não?

-Certo, o que você precisa?

-Preciso que você cuide do meu bebê.

-Desculpe?

-Preciso que você cuide do meu bebê.

-Emmett, você sabe que o seu bebê tem 18 anos não é?

-Irmão, a Rosie e eu vamos ficar 1 mês viajando. E não existe a menor possibilidade de eu deixar a minha garotinha sozinha, enquanto eu planejo outro bebê em um cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas e Turquia.

-E o que você acha que pode acontecer em 1 mês?

-Não sei, eu posso voltar e encontrar o meu bebê esperando um bebê.

-Sério isso, Emmett?

-A minha garotinha é uma princesa, eu não posso arriscar.

-Emmett, as pessoas já estranham o fato da Bella ir pra escola comigo todos os dias, imagina se descobrem que ela vai morar comigo por 1 mês.

-Edward, você é praticamente o tio dela. O que poderia dar errado?

-Tudo bem Emmett, fala para Bella arrumar uma mala e amanhã quando a gente chegar da escola, eu trago até a cobertura.

-Vantagens de morar no mesmo prédio. Obrigado, irmão.

-Sem problemas, vai ser bom ter minha fã por perto.

-Fã?

-Lembra quando ela era pequena e perguntavam o que ela queria ser quando crescer? E ela respondia que seria minha esposa e teríamos lindos bebezinhos?

-Muito engraçado.

-Vamos Emmett, era bonitinho.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi esse absurdo. Vamos te esperar para o jantar, às 18h, não se atrase.

Depois de desligar, tomei um banho, me arrumei e fui preparar o café da manhã. Quando estou pronto, pego as chaves do carro e do apartamento e vou para a garagem, onde encontro Bella encostada no meu carro.

-Bom dia, princesa.- Digo destravando o carro e aproveito para bagunçar o cabelo dela quando dou a volta no carro.

-Bom dia, Eddie.

-Seus pais já contaram as novidades?- Perguntei enquanto saía da garagem

-Ainda não acredito que meu pai fez isso.

-Hey, vai ser bom passar um tempo com o tio Edward.

-Você não é meu tio.

-Eu sei espertinha. Seu pai só está preocupado em te deixar sozinha.

-Eu tenho 18 anos, o que poderia acontecer?

-Não cabeça do seu pai? Provavelmente você pode ser sequestrada, fugir com o circo, namorar com um chefe da máfia, ficar grávida. São muitas as possibilidades.

-Você vai enjoar de mim.

-Bella, eu estou com você em todos os momentos da sua vida desde que você nasceu, eu te levo e trago da escola desde que me lembro, você me ajuda na diretoria depois das aulas desde que entrou no ensino médio, não vai ser 1 mês vivendo juntos que vão me fazer enjoar de você.

Chegamos na escola e Bella vai para a aula eu vou para o meu escritório para mais um dia como diretor da Forks High School. Passo o dia avaliando os relatórios sobre o progresso dos alunos, depois das aulas Bella vem para o meu escritório e começa a organizar alguns documentos pra mim.

Por volta das 16h30, encerro o expediente e voltamos para o nosso prédio, Bella vai para seu apartamento e eu vou para minha cobertura me preparar para o jantar. Às 18h em ponto toco a campainha do apartamento de Emmett e Bella abre a porta usando um minúsculo short preto que mal cobre sua bunda, blusa vermelha de mangas longas e meias listradas de branco e vermelho até os joelhos.

-Entre, meus pais estão na cozinha.

Eu a abracei pelos ombros e fomos juntos para a cozinha.

-Boa noite, família.

-Edward, que bom que você veio. - Rosie para de mexer o molho na panela para me dar um abraço.

Ficamos os 4 conversando na cozinha enquanto Bella e Rosie terminam de preparar o jantar.

-Você já fez as malas, bebê?

-Pai, eu posso ficar sozinha.

-Bella, eu prefiro que você fique com Edward.

-E se o Edward precisar sair, o que eu vou ficar fazendo na casa dele?

-Você pode assistir os filmes da Barbie.

-Irmão, a Bella tem 18 anos e não 3.

-E daí? Eu tenho 34 e adoro a Barbie, tanto que me casei com uma.

-Ah amor, que fofo.

-Eu desisto. Bella diz.

Depois do jantar, conversamos por um tempo enquanto Bella foi arrumar uma mochila. Como Emmett e Rosalie, vão pegar um avião para Miami bem cedo na manhã seguinte, de onde vai partir o cruzeiro, resolvemos que Bella ia passar a noite na minha casa. Nos despedimos deles desejando boa viagem e volto para casa com Bella.

A manhã de sexta feira seria igual a todas as outras se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe, quando acordei Bella estava na minha cozinha preparando o café, até aí tudo bem só que ela estava usando apenas calcinha, uma das minhas camisetas e meias até os joelhos.

Eu sempre olhei para Bella como a minha garotinha, mas naquele momento eu me senti atraído por ela e isso me assustou pra caramba. Ela é a filha do meu melhor amigo,uma garota que eu vi nascer, praticamente minha sobrinha e o fato de eu a estar desejando, me fez sentir culpado.

-Bom dia, Edward.

-Bom dia, bebê. -Tomei um pouco de café, antes de dizer -Vou tomar banho, se apresse para não chegarmos atrasados.

Logo depois corri para tomar um banho e não resisti, acabei me masturbando com pensamentos sobre a filha do meu melhor amigo. O alívio do orgasmo logo foi substituído pela culpa e eu me repreendi por ser tão fraco.

Os próximos dias são uma repetição da sexta feira. Eu acordo, encontro Bella na cozinha fazendo café só de calcinha, camiseta e meias até os joelhos, me masturbo durante o banho e depois me sinto culpado por desejar a filha do meu melhor amigo.

As coisas começam a mudar em um sábado, 1 semana depois. Bella estava usando uma das minhas camisas de botões e nada mais.

-Onde estão suas roupas?

-Para o que eu tenho em mente, não vou precisar delas. - Bella fala e começa a desabotoar a camisa, expondo seu corpo nu para mim.

-Isabella, pare. Se cubra pelo amor de Deus!

-Por que você nega o que nós 2 queremos?

-Eu não quero isso.

-Claro que você quer. Eu te escuto no banheiro todos os dias, Edward.

-Tudo bem, eu admito que eu te desejo, mas nada vai acontecer entre nós 2. Olha, eu adoro você, mas eu não posso fazer isso com o Emmett.

-Você não pode fazer isso com o meu pai, mas pode negar a nós 2? Eu quero você Edward, sempre foi só você.

-Eu não posso, princesa.

-Lembra quando eu era criança e dizia que que eu queria ser sua esposa? Eu ainda quero, me dê uma chance.

-Eu sinto muito. - Eu digo antes de correr para o meu quarto e mesmo através da porta fechada, eu podia ouvir os seus soluços e por mais que eu quisesse voltar para a cozinha, a tomar em meus braços e fazer amor com ela, eu não podia trair a confiança do Emmett dessa forma.

Fico trancado no meu quarto até a hora do almoço e depois fui procurar Bella para podermos conversar.

-Bella? Cadê você? Vamos Bella, a gente tem que conversar.- Por mais que eu chame, ela não responde.

Procuro por todo o apartamento e nada dela, tudo que encontrei foi um bilhete no balcão da cozinha dizendo que ela precisa de espaço e um tempo para pensar.

Já eram 22h quando fui dormir e Bella ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Por volta de meia-noite, algo me desperta e vejo Bella me olhando do pé da cama. Quando vou me sentar, percebo que meus braços estão presos à cama, quando olho vejo que Bella me algemou na cama.

-Quem porra é essa, Isabella?

-Você não me deu outra escolha. Eu te quero, você me quer. Eu não vou deixar o meu pai entre nós.

Bella tira a roupa e só de calcinha, sobe na cama montando meu quadril. Ela balança para trás e para frente, enquanto começa a espalhar beijos pelo meu peito e pescoço, fazendo um gemido de necessidade sair de mim.

-Bella, por favor.

Já não sei se estou implorando para parar ou continuar. Bella vai descendo seus beijos pelo meu abdômen e quando chega no cós da minha cueca Boxer, ela a retira do meu corpo e agarra o meu pau.

-Você está tão duro.

-Porra, Bella. Eu não posso, princesa.

Ao invés de me responder, ela abaixa a cabeça e leva meu pau na boca, descendo até a ponta bater no fundo da sua garganta.

-Foda-se, me chupa mais forte. Tão bom.

-Eu sabia que iria ser incrível ter você na minha boca, mal posso esperar para ter você dentro de mim.

-O que? Não, eu não posso fazer sexo com você.

-Claro que você pode. Eu fui feita para você, Edward.

-Você não entende, o seu pai vai me matar se ele descobrir que eu tirei a sua virgindade.

-Se te faz sentir melhor, você pode dizer para ele que eu abusei de você.

Ela diz, antes de tirar a calcinha e voltar a montar meu quadril e segurando meu pau, o leva até sua entrada encharcada, descendo centímetro por centímetro. Quando chegou na barreira da sua virgindade, ela soltou um suspiro e afundou o resto do caminho.

-Eu sei que dói, então não se apresse. A sua primeira vez tinha que ser especial, Bella.

-É especial porque é com você.

-Eu não posso nem te tocar. - Balanço meus pulsos algemados para provar meu ponto e ela timidamente, começa a rebolar o quadril. Apoiando as mãos no meu peito, ela começa a subir e descer, lentamente, experimentando o movimento antes de ganhar confiança e me foder com força.

A visão dos seus seios pequenos e perfeitos balançando, o som dos nossos corpos batendo um no outro e seus gemidos de prazer, são o suficiente para me levar a borda.

-Esfregue o seu clitóris baby, eu não vou durar muito tempo. - Bella lambe 2 dedos e os leva até sua boceta, esfregando seu clitóris freneticamente. Eu posso sentir seus dedos tocando no meu pau, o que só aumenta a minha vontade de gozar.

Quando Bella joga a cabeça para trás e geme com abandono em seu clímax, eu deixo meu orgasmo me levar. Plantando os pés na cama, eu levanto o meu quadril indo o mais profundo que eu posso dentro dela, esguichando meu gozo no interior de sua vagina carente.

Quando seu orgasmo termina, Bella cai no meu peito com a respiração ofegante e um sorriso de quem foi bem fodida.

-Bella?

-Hummm

-Será que você pode me soltar agora? Eu não posso sentir meus braços.

-Oh merda, me desculpe. - Ela se levanta e corre até suas roupas para pegar a chave. Quando ela me soltou, eu peguei as algemas para dar uma olhada, passando os dedos pela pelúcia de oncinha.

-Onde você conseguiu essas algemas?

-Alice me deu no meu aniversário de 18 anos.

-A minha irmã, Alice? Por que?

Quando eu tinha 9 anos meu pai se casou de novo, Esme é quase 20 anos mais jovem que o meu pai e é uma mãe maravilhosa, que nunca fez distinção entre eu e a filha dela com meu pai. É bonito ver como o meu pai é feliz com ela.

-Ela disse que agora que eu sou "legal" eu poderia precisar.

-Alice sabe?

-Que eu quero você pra mim, sim. - Eu me deito de lado e a puxo para os meus braços de frente para mim.

-Você é tão linda. Eu adorei fazer amor com você, mas não pode acontecer de novo.

-Sabe o que eu notei? Eu perdi a virgindade, antes de dar meu primeiro beijo.

-Você nunca foi beijada?

-Eu esperei por você.

-Eu só vou fazer isso uma vez. -Eu digo antes de fazer carinho no rosto dela, enquanto olho em seus olhos, e lentamente encostei meus lábios nos dela, a beijando suavemente. Foi um beijo doce, apaixonado, o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Infelizmente eu não sou um homem de palavra, pelo menos não quando se trata da minha princesa, por mais que eu me sinta culpado por trair a confiança de Emmett, eu não posso resistir a pequena tentação que é a filha dele.

Eu juro que tentei ser forte e manter a minha palavra de não tocá- la nunca mais, mas no momento em que a vi nua, minha determinação voou pela janela e mais uma vez caí em tentação. Bella é tão linda, tão meiga, tão deliciosa que manter minhas mãos longe dela era uma tortura.

Então fodemos no quarto, no banheiro, na cozinha, na sala, no meu escritório em casa, só não tínhamos feito sexo na escola, mas isso mudou na semana seguinte.

Era dia dos namorados e Bella resolveu ir vestida como uma verdadeira colegial, camisa branca de botões, saia xadrez, meias brancas até os joelhos e sapatos de boneca. Estava um mistura de sexy e inocente, uma tentação.

As aulas já tinham terminado a muito tempo e nada de Bella aparecer no meu escritório, cansado de esperar resolvi procurar por ela. Andei pelos corredores vazios, olhei nas salas de aula, na quadra de esportes e nada. Eu já estava me virando para voltar para minha sala, quando ouvi vozes vindo da direção do vestiário. Caminhei naquela direção e prestei atenção ao que estavam dizendo.

-Você está muito linda nessa roupa, vamos sair hoje à noite e então você pode me mostrar o que você está usando por baixo.

-Deixa eu passar, Sam. Eu não sairia com você, nem se fosse o último homem da Terra.

-Qual é Bella, vai se fazer de difícil?

Eu virei o corredor que vai para os vestiários e encontrei Bella presa entre a parede e o corpo de Sam Uley, o quarterback do time da escola.

-Isabella, já para minha sala. -Ela não esperou eu dizer 2 vezes antes de passar correndo por mim, então me virei para o Uley. -Que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

-Eu estava convidando a Bella para sair

-Eu ouvi o que você estava dizendo, garoto.

-Não foi nada de mais, Sr Cullen. Vou pedir desculpas para a Bella, está bem?

-Não, você não vai chegar perto da Bella novamente. -Eu fui me aproximando e o encurralando contra a parede.

-Mais diretor…

-Você sabe que eu sou amigo pessoal do pai dela? Mais que isso, que ele é praticamente um irmão pra mim?

-Não, senhor.

-Se você se aproximar dela novamente, nós vamos ter um problema e acredite em mim, você não quer ter um problema comigo. Agora, saía daqui.

O garoto correu tão rápido que parecia que sua bunda estava pegando fogo. Depois de ter certeza que ele foi embora, voltei para minha sala e encontrei Bella sentada em frente a minha mesa.

-Edward, eu posso explicar. -Ela falou assim que entrei pela porta, caminhei até ela, dei a volta na mesa, tirei o paletó o colocando nas costas da cadeira e me sentei puxando minha gravata.

-Venha aqui, Isabella.

Bella corre para me obedecer.

-Se incline sobre a mesa e coloque as mãos atrás das costas.- Assim que ela fez o que eu mandei, eu amarrei os pulsos dela com a minha gravata e agarrei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás. - Não quero mais ver você de conversinha com esses moleques, entendeu? Você é minha.

-Sim, senhor.

Eu a beijei com força, antes de soltar seus cabelos. Comecei a alisar suas coxas, levantando sua saia no processo, só para descobrir que a safada estava sem calcinha.

-Você estava lá fora sem calcinha?

-Não, senhor. Eu tirei quando cheguei aqui.

-Bom, não quero que ninguém veja o que é meu. - Falei antes de dar um tapa na bunda dela. - Você sabe o que acontece com meninas más?

-Elas são punidas, senhor.

-Exatamente, e você foi uma menina muito má. Agora abra essas pernas para mim.

Passei os próximos minutos alternando entre bater em sua bunda e acariciar sua vagina, que estava tão molhada que escorria pelas coxas. Abri minhas calças e puxei meu pau, acariciando um pouco antes de penetrá-la com força a fazendo gritar. Puxando seus cabelos, eu a fodia com força, minhas bolas batendo contra seu clitóris.

-Geme o meu nome, vadia. Você é só minha, entendeu?

-Edward.

-Chega de nos escondermos, quando seu pai voltar nós vamos conversar e você vai morar comigo.

-Sim, eu quero isso. Me fode gostoso, Edward.

Aumentei meu aperto em seus cabelos e enquanto estocava com força, comecei a bater em sua bunda, admirando a coloração rosada de sua pele. Com uma última estocada profunda, eu gozei dentro dela e ela logo me seguiu gemendo de prazer. Eu soltei seus pulsos, antes de me deitar sobre as costas dela e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, amor.

Depois de nos limparmos, voltamos para casa e durante o jantar, Bella confessou sempre ter sonhado em dormir comigo no quarto dela e como não posso negar nada aquela garota, fomos dormir na casa dela.

Confesso que foi meio estranho entrar naquele quarto, sempre que estive lá foi inocente. Agora eu estava lá para passar a noite com a minha mulher.

Nós nos beijamos com calma, retiramos nossas roupas com cuidado e fizemos amor lentamente, adorando o corpo um do outro. Foi tão diferente das fodas intensas e apaixonadas que tivemos antes, foi doce, gentil, foi perfeito. Bella me mostrou o verdadeiro significado de fazer amor e adormecer com ela em meus braços, foi um bônus mais que bem vindo.

Fomos dormir em um sonho e acordamos em um pesadelo. Eu estava sobre o corpo de Bella, beijando seu pescoço quando os pais dela apareceram na porta. Eu tentei nos cobrir, mas o estrago já estava feito.

-Que porra é essa?

-Emmett, eu posso explicar. -Eu digo e num impulso me levantei, esquecendo completamente que estava nu.

-Eu não preciso ver isso, se cubra pelo amor de Deus. - Emmett diz enquanto cobre os olhos de Rosie com uma das mãos e os dele com a outra. - Bella cubra os olhos, agora mesmo.

-Querido, eles estão nus. Tenho certeza que a nossa filha fez muito mais do que olhar.

-Eu não vou ouvir isso, se vistam e nos encontrem na sala. - Emmett diz, antes de ainda com os olhos fechados, sair do quarto levando Rosie com ele.

-Bem, parece que não vamos precisar contar a eles.

-Isso não foi engraçado, princesa. Não era assim que eu queria que Emmett descobrisse.

Nos vestimos e fomos para a sala encontrar Emmett e Rosie. A cara de Emmett não estava nada boa, mas Rosie sorriu pra gente, então deve ser um bom sinal.

-O que você estava pensando, Edward? Eu te pedi para cuidar da minha filha, não para foder com ela.

-Emmett, não foi assim. Você tem que acreditar em mim, eu te considero um irmão, mas a Bella… a Bella é a mulher que eu amo e por mais que me doa, se eu tiver que escolher entre a sua amizade e ficar com ela, a minha escolha vai ser ela.

-Você teria coragem de jogar 32 anos de amizade fora, por causa de uma garota?

-Não é uma garota qualquer, Emmett. É a sua filha, uma garota que eu sempre amei mais que tudo, mas esse amor mudou.

-Emmett já chega de drama, a gente sempre soube que isso podia acontecer.

-O que você tem a dizer, Bella?

-Eu amo o Edward e quero ficar com ele, mas eu preciso que você nos apoie. Você sempre me disse para seguir meu coração, papai e o meu coração é do Edward.

-Venha aqui, querida. -Emmett a puxa para um abraço e olhando para mim diz. - Eu sei que você vai cuidar bem dela, mas eu precisava saber o que você seria capaz de fazer por ela.

-Eu daria a minha vida por ela.

-Nós sabemos disso, Edward. Bella sempre foi tão sua quanto nossa.

-Obrigado, Rosie. Significa muito para mim que vocês nos aceitem.

-Eu não poderia escolher alguém melhor para o meu bebê, irmão.

-Pai, você não precisava nos assustar assim.

-Qual seria a graça de aceitar numa boa? Além do mais, eu tive que ver essa criatura sem roupa, essa imagem nunca vai sair da minha cabeça. Estou traumatizado para a vida.

-Esclarecida nossa situação, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Não sei se você perdeu o memorando bebê, mais nós moramos aqui.

-Supostamente, vocês só deveriam voltar daqui 10 dias.

-Sim, mas alguém nos fez ser expulsos do navio. Não é, Emmett?

-Só para esclarecer, nós não fomos expulsos. Nós fomos convidados a nos retirar.

-Claro, isso muda a história completamente, irmão.

-Ok, mas o que aconteceu?

-Parece que éramos escandalosos demais e nos deixaram em Istambul na Turquia, ficamos alguns dias por lá conhecendo a cidade. Então tivemos que pegar um vôo para casa, antes de sermos "convidados a nos retirar" de lá também.

-Aquilo não foi culpa minha.

-Fora esse pequeno problema, como foi a viagem?

-Foi ótima, a Grécia é maravilhosa e Istambul é linda.

-Sim, mas agora vou ter que perder todo o peso que ganhei durante a viagem.

-Quem mandou você comer tanto Pide, Emmett?

-Nem me fala, será que consigo encontrar aquela pizza por aqui?

-E lá vamos nós.

**Um Ano Depois**

É dia dos namorados e nosso aniversário de 5 meses de casamento. Pouco depois de termos assumido nosso romance, Bella descobriu que estava grávida e mais, estava grávida de gêmeos. Bella estava linda no nosso casamento, sua barriga de 7 meses em destaque. Rosie nos fez uma surpresa nesse dia tão especial, ela anunciou que estava grávida também.

O dia que peguei nossos meninos no colo pela primeira vez, foi tão especial quanto o dia em que peguei a própria Bella. Bastou um olhar para aqueles garotinhos roubarem meu coração, Emmett que não tinha ficado muito feliz com a notícia, virou um típico avô babão.

Quando estou chegando em casa, vejo Emmett carregando meus meninos, um em cada braço e Rosie se arrastando com aquele barrigão atrás dele.

-Onde você vai com meus bebês? -Pergunto dando um beijo nas cabeças de Seth e Jacob.

-Eles vão passar a noite com o vovô

-Como vai esse garotão?-Perguntei fazendo carinho na barriga de Rosie.

-Não para quieto.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem vocês ficarem com os dois? Não vai te dar trabalho?

-É um prazer ficar com meus netinhos, não se preocupem. Agora entre que a Bella está te esperando.

Entrei em casa e estava tudo em silêncio.

-Amor? Cadê você?

Procurei pela casa toda e nada da Bella, o último lugar que faltava olhar era o meu escritório. Quando abri a porta, encontrei Bella usando a mesma roupa de colegial que ela usou um ano atrás, no dia em que fizemos sexo no meu escritório da escola. Com a diferença que agora seus seios estavam maiores, por causa do leite.

-Amor, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu fui uma menina muito má, Sr Cullen, e mereço ser punida.

Bella me entrega as algemas, que ela usou em mim na nossa primeira vez e caminha até minha mesa, se curvando sobre a mesma enquanto levanta sua saia, expondo sua bunda nua.

-Venha me punir, Sr Cullen.

Caminhei até ela e me deitei sobre suas costas, para sussurrar.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, amor.

FIM.


End file.
